NERD
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss watch a movie together and so on and so forth. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**NERD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO CRIMINAL MINDS.**

**A/N:**** I' AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTERS NINE AND TEN OF "IT'S ALL RELATIVE" AND BECAUSE IT'S SO INTENSE I NEEDED A QUICK BREAK AND SOME FLUFF NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I LOVE HOTCH AND PRENTISS AND I LOVED IT ON THE SHOW WHEN EMILY ADMITTED SHE WAS A NERD BECAUSE I'M A HUGE NERD TOO. WE'RE EVERYWHERE!!!! PLEASE R&R BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**

The credits began to roll down the TV screen and Emily Prentiss picked up the remote and shut it off. She leaned back and stretched her long arms over her head. Turning her head to the side she smiled to herself when she saw Aaron Hotchner staring at the blank screen unblinking.

"Was it to intense for you?" She teased him.

Hotch took a deep breath and shook his head trying to clear his mind. "The last time I saw that movie was probably 12 years ago. I guess I just forgot how violent it really was."

"Why does everyone always focus on the violence only?" Emily asked fed up.

Hotch shot her a "are you serious" look and she laughed. "Okay I'm not blind I know it's an incredibly violent movie and book but why can't people look past the violence and see the true message?"

"Which would be?" Hotch asked.

"The message of the movie is that when you take away mans' ability to choose he no longer is a man."

Hotch studied Emily for a long moment and couldn't help the little laugh that escaped from his throat. She was one of the few people who he knew that would say something like that about the film A Clockwork Orange. For the past few months they had fallen into the routine that every Friday they would go to either one's apartment and watch a movie. They usually switched off on who got to pick the movie and tonight it had been her turn. Neither one of them remembered how the little ritual got started and neither one really cared. Ever since Hotch's divorce with Haley had gone through he realized that he needed to let more people into his life or he would lose everyone and he and Emily had naturally drifted towards each other.

"Oh no." Emily said worried after a long moment of silence had fallen between them.

"What?" Hotch asked confused.

"You were just thinking about what a HUGE nerd I' am, weren't you?" Hotch couldn't help but laugh. If Emily Prentiss was a nerd she was the most beautiful one he had ever seen in his entire life. He did seem to notice that she always seemed to pick science fiction movies or obscure ones that probably few people knew about. Two weeks ago they had watched Delicatessen, a French film, and two weeks before that they had watched 2001: A Space Odyssey. "I try and hide it but something always slips out and I have to face the truth." She looked at him seriously. "I Emily Prentiss am I complete and total nerd."

"You are NOT a nerd." He laughed.

"Oh God yes I' am." She said burying her face in her hands.

"No you're not. You just like really good movies and some just happen to be a little off-beat."

"I'm wearing an old Star Wars: The Empire Strikes back T-Shirt Hotch. I'm a nerd but it's okay." She took a deep breath. "I've come to except it."

Hotch pulled her hands away from her face and held onto her wrist making her look at him. "If you are a nerd than I must be one too because I love the movies you pick." He told her sincerely.

A small smile came to the side of Emily's face and after another long minute between them she noticed that he was still holding onto her wrist. She looked from his hand to his face and his eyes had become dark and were focused on nothing else in the room but her. She didn't move an inch as he used his free hand to brush her shoulder length dark brown hair behind her ear. The air in the room had greatly changed. Only a few moments ago it was carefree and now the tension was so thick a saw would have to be used to cut through it.

Hotch leaned in close to Emily. "I've never actually admitted this to anyone but I actually have a big thing for nerds."

Emily was going to laugh but she was cut off when his lips landed on hers. Instead of pushing him away she found herself grabbing onto his shirt collar and pulling him in closer. When they finally broke apart for air she smiled against his lips. "So next week I say we have a Star Wars marathon." She kissed him again. "The original trilogy." Hotch didn't have a chance to answer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him back for another heated kiss.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Hotch typed away at his lap top completely focused. He was hell bound to finish the report and nothing would stop him. That was until a soft pillow hit him in the back of the head. At first he looked up confused as to what just happened. All of his attention was on the report that it took him a full minute to realize what had just happened and to snap back to the present moment. He turned his body and saw a mischievously smiling Emily Prentiss sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Should I leave you and the lap top alone?" She joked.

Hotch looked from Emily back the screen and his mind was made up. Without a second thought he shut the lap top and playfully tackled her.

"I would have gone for the lap top." She said.

"That's because you're a nerd." He teased her running one hand down her ribcage causing her to let out a half moan half giggle.

"I thought you had a thing for nerds."

"I do." He told her drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

Just to frustrate him she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him for all he was worth before shoving him off of her. He fell back onto the bed and Emily fixed herself up and grabbed the remote from the bedside table. "So what movie did you pick?" She asked acting like nothing had just happened between them.

Aaron let out a tortured sigh like she had to be kidding him. "Casablanca" He told her sitting up.

"A classic, nice." She said turning on the TV.

Hotch looked at her, mouth agape before he grabbed the remote from her hands and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" She protested until he pushed her back down with his body and began nipping at her throat.

"I think we need to stop watching movies in the bedroom. In fact I think we need to watch them in a concrete room with a glass wall between us." Emily said knowing fully that Casablanca wouldn't be getting watched that evening.

"I don't even think that would stop us." Aaron said looking up for a quick second before returning to her neck.

THE END?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I loved learning that spicy little tidbit from Emily's past in the last episode and since NERD is all about them and movies, sort of, I had to write this. Enjoy. **

"Why'd you choose the back row?" Emily asked as her and Hotch sat down. Hotch merely glanced at her and smiled. "What are we in High School? The only reason we went out to see a movie was so you could make out with me in the back row. That's real classy Hotch." She joked. Once they were comfortable in their seats she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You know we could have just stayed at my apartment and done a lot more than make out."

Hotch choked a little when he felt her hand run up his thigh and squeeze. Maybe going out to see a movie for once hadn't been such a bright idea on his part. The theatre became dark and the previews started playing. Emily moved her hand higher up his thigh and began sucking on his ear earlobe. Hotch squirmed in his seat trying his best to keep still.

"Emily." He yelled/whispered trying to get her to stop but not really wanting her to.

In an attempt to calm things down he moved the bucket of popcorn to the armrest between them but she carelessly knocked it to the floor and started kissing him along his jaw line. He wasn't going to be able to control himself any longer. Finally giving up on his will power he grabbed her by the hand and yanked her out of the theatre.

"But Soylent Green was going to start in like five minutes!" She protested as he ran through the theatre lobby.

Once they were finally outside he roughly yanked her to his body and fiercely kissed her to get back at her for what she had been doing in the theatre to him. She tried not to whimper when he finally broke the kiss apart. "So what kind of clothes did you used to wear when you came to the movie theatre with your friends when you were younger?" He asked remembering their little chat from a few days ago when they had been working on a case.

"I'll show you." She kissed him. "But then we'd have to come back out here for a cigarette after the movie and the both of us aren't too big on smoking."

"Why don't we just go back to your apartment?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's eyes remained glued to the TV screen as Hotch watched her with a smile on his handsome face. She jumped when Norman Bates' mother was found as nothing but a skeleton rocking back and forth on a chair.

"I can't believe you've seen this movie over 20 times and you still get surprised when this scene happens." Hotch said.

Emily turned her face away from the screen to look at him. "A movie like psycho is timeless. It doesn't matter if you've seen it a thousand times you're still going to get scared because Alfred Hitchcock had that tricky little way of getting inside of your head."

"I'd like to get inside of your head and find out what's going on in there."

Emily threw a handful of popcorn at him and tossed one of her long legs over his side so she was straddling him. "I bet you would." She whispered against his lips.

Hotch cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for a deep kiss.

"You know they based Norman Bates and Buffalo Bill loosely on Ed Gein." She told him.

"I just love talking about serial killers when I'm making out with a beautiful woman." He said leaning his head back against the couch and letting out a loud sigh.

"Well I could call up Reid and then you could talk to a beautiful man about serial killers." She said shifting roughly in his lap causing him to let out a little whimper.

"You think Reid is a beautiful man?" Hotch asked.

"Well he is a little on the skinny side but I have to admit he is really attractive." Hotch just stared at her with his jaw open. "In fact I think I'm going to give him a call right now."

She got up off of his lap and Hotch quickly pulled her back to the couch and pinned her down. "You're not calling anyone right now." He told her bringing his lips down to meet hers. "You nerd."

Emily shut him up by arching her body into his and pulling his face down to her for a rough kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Pure fluff.**

"What are we watching tonight?" Hotch asked coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

Emily turned on the couch and smiled at him. "We, my friend, are watching a classic. A movie that has stood the test of time and will for ever."

Hotch arched a curious eyebrow waiting for her to reveal her choice of movie. "Blazing Saddles" She said bouncing excitedly.

Hotch let out a laugh and ran his hand over his face. Emily frowned and got up from the couch to walk over to him. She poked him in the chest roughly. "What's so funny?"

"Blazing saddles is a classic?"

"Of course it is! And Mel Brooks is a god."

"You really are the biggest nerd I've ever met." Hotch said shaking his head and looking her in the eyes.

Emily folded her arms across her chest and sent him a challenging smile. She leaned her head in and gave him a light kiss. He happily wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss deepening it. Just as he was getting into it she shoved him away.

"Sorry if you can't accept that I'm a full fledged nerd and Blazing Saddles is a classic I can't kiss you any longer."

Hotch let out a sigh of disbelief and frustration. "Fine I'll admit that Blazing Saddles is a classic! I've seen it at least eight times!"

"I knew it!" Emily said pointing her finger accusingly at him. "You see you're just as much of a nerd as I' am. You can't hide forever behind those perfectly pressed suits and…."

She was cut off as Hotch pulled her to him and stifled her with a kiss. "I admit I'm a closet nerd." He said.

Emily smiled up at him and grabbed his shirt pulling him to her so she could kiss him for all he was worth. She pushed him away leaving him breathless and wanting more. "Let's go watch the movie." She said.

Hotch had other ideas. He grabbed her arm swinging her back to him and easily threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We can watch the movie later." He said as he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
